Blue Bird
by twilightglitter-01
Summary: Bella was special, not just to Quil, but to everyone. As much as Paul would never admit it, she's even got him wrapped around her pinkie. Quil would DEFINITELY have his hands full with this one... Bella/Quil Imprint. Set prior to twilight.
1. Preface

Preface:

"Qwil! Qwil! Qwil!" Bella cried, as she put on her princess tiara.

"Play dolls Qwil!" Bella pleaded. Quil chuckled at his 4 year old imprint, but got down o his knee's and picked up a Barbie, fearlessly dressing it and making it talk, much to Emily's amusement.

After an hour of drama with the dolls Bella concluded with them all jumping off a cliff and being eaten by a shark. The pack started to wander the mental stability of this young child, but Quil never did. She was perfect in his eyes, an angel amongst men. Bella yawed and stretched starting to fall asleep in Quil's arms, it was a beautiful sight to see, and the moment was too good to be forgotten so they filmed it.

"I wove you Qwil!" She slurred sleepily, planting a kiss on his cheek. Everyone went 'Awwww' and 'ah' with the exception of Paul who quipped:

"Did you lose your man card or has Bella got it in her toy chest?" Needless to say every one gave him a disapproving scowl and a thump on the shoulder.

"Awwww guys! Turn this off I'm gonna be 15 tomorrow! And anyway I thought we were watching Shaun of the dead!" The real Bella moaned.

"Yes you are going to be 15 tomorrow! We all feel old now; we have to remember the good old days!" Was Embry's reply.

"You're werewolves, you don't age!" Bella frowned.

"A man can dream if he wants to!" Chuckled Paul as he walked in the door and sat down on the other side of Bella from Quil.

"But you guys aren't men so, no you can't!" Bella triumphed.

"Got to love home video's..." Sam reminisced.

Bella was special, not just to Quil, but to everyone. As much as Paul would never admit it, she's even got _him_ wrapped around her pinkie.

Quil would DEFINITELY have his hands full with this one...

**AN:**

**Just an idea, tell me what you think?**


	2. Glad you see things my way!

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"Uh, I really have no idea how to say this but... I like you, and... Will you go out with me?" Quil asked uncertainly, however I _was_ certain. I had loved him all my life! Of corse I wanted to go on a date with him!

"Yes!" I smiled; he picked me up and spun me round in circles. I squealed and laughed, as we headed to first beach for the bonfire hand in hand.

"Oh, look it's the cute "not-a-couple!" heading our way!" Paul teased.

"We can hear you!" I laughed, "And actually we are a couple now!" well that's one way to let everyone know, but it's not official until it gets to facebook, twitter and the girls bathroom at school. My best friend Leah, ran up to me stealing me from Quil, but pulled me away from the bonfire for a minute. We both jumped up and down squealing like the 16 year old girls we are.

"He asked you out! When?"

"Just now!" I giggled.

"Awwww! Bella and Quil sitting in a tree k.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Leah sang.

"First comes love then come marriage!" I cheered, while me and Leah did our overly complicated friendship dance.

"**Then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" **We finished together, by this time all of the Pack were in fits of laughter, when we got back to them Leah wacked Paul (her imprint) over the back of the head saying 'I'll get you back later' before digging into the food.

Five minutes into the food, Billy black started retelling the legends. But I'd heard them a million times, so I got out my phone and started texting Leah.

Sooo bored! – Bella

Me 2 – Leah

I only came for the food! – Bella

You pig! – Leah

"So girls are you looking forward to it?" Billy asked us.

Forward to what?! – Bella

Hang on asking Paul... – Leah

Coming of age ceremony! – Leah

"Uh, yes sir!" I answered feeling stupid for not listening

"Yes Chief Black!" Leah answered.

"Just don't forget the meeting place!" Billy warned.

What meeting place? – Leah

I'm asking Quil – Bella

I showed him the text from Leah knowing the wolves would hear and tell on me if I asked him aloud.

Have fun guessing! – Quil

Fine! I'll date Mike Newton! – Bella

Sheesh! The sacred cove! – Quil

Glad you could see things my way! - Bella

The evening went on without much drama; me and Leah were having a sleepover tonight. So Leah and I walked back to Sam and Emily's house hand in hand. Sam really had become my dad, even if he wasn't my father...

Emily was so great; she was definitely my mom now.

I never knew my parents; I was two years old when they died. But Sam and Emily took me in, I remember When Paul and Jared phased I would make them mini cupcakes and Emily would make muffins. I remember sitting on Pauls back as he did press ups, or Jared making me fly like an aeroplane.

Or those times when Sam would sit me on his back and give me a ride (in wolf form) and when the other guys phased, they took me to the park and pushed me on the swing, or make the roundabout go dangerously fast all for my amusement. The roundabout was really me and Quil's thing, we did it every day. It was like I was the pack sister; they genuinely are like my older brothers!

Me and Leah went and made popcorn and went up to my room to watch movies.

"You are so lucky you know." Leah told me.

"Why?"

"Paul said he won't date a minor so I have to wait 2 years!" Leah exclaimed.

"It's probably just coz he thinks you're a kid."

"Thank, I feel _so_ much better now!" She sneered sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" We both burst out laughing, but focused on the movie once again.

You can only evade sleep so long though as we both fell asleep.


	3. Abduction

Chapter 2

911- Bella

What now?!- Leah

Hoop earrings or studs? - Bella

Stud hoops- Leah

You are an angel! – Bella

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Emily called.

"Coming Aunty!" Aunty was the respectful term for any woman on the rez, or in this case she was sort of my aunty, she was related to my mother, Sue Clearwater. Her and my Father Charlie Swan dyed.

"Uncle Sam?" I beckoned.

"Yep?" He said popping his head through the door.

"Does _this_ outfit make the seal of approval for school?" This was the TENTH try at a Sam approved outfit. 'That shirt is to low cut, that skirt is to short, blah blah blah!' this was his usual moaning.

"Uh..."

"WELL?"

"Stop yelling! Your earrings are distracting!"

I took out the earrings and put in some crazy unicorn studs.

"You. Look..." I crossed my fingers hoping that this would make the cut. "Perfect!" He finished.

"Thank you Sammy!" I smiled, whilst running into his open arms.

"Anytime Bell-B" he sighed.

"I'm eating your pancakes!" Emily warned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried pushing Sammy out of my way, running at epic speeds to rescue my food...

"Sam, she's as bad as you!" Emily laughed, shaking her head as she passed me my food.

"No I'm not!" I protested, "I'm worse!" I declared.

"That's my girl!" Sam cooed, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I moaned, swatting his hand away. I shovelled the pancakes down, then taking a swig of OJ; I ate another plate of pancakes. I'm going to be FAT.

I said goodbye to Sam and Emily then made a mad dash for Leah's house. We go together to school everyday... She was already sat on the porch swing when I got there.

"What happened to hoop studs!?" She moaned.

"Sorry, Sammy said they were distracting him..."

"One sec." Leah excused herself.

She came back wearing crazy unicorn studs.

"WE MATCH!" We both squealed, doing the signature friendship dance.

Clap, clap, step forwards, step back, side step, forwards step, hip bounce, shake your toshie while turning in a circle with your hands in an arch above your head, high 5's, boob bounce.

"Skadoosh!" we both panted.

"We best get going!" Leah reminded me. We ran all the way to school. No way was I getting detention today for being tardy, I had a DATE tonight!

"Forgetting something's?" Quil's voice whispered in my ear, me and Leah turned to see Quil and Paul stood behind us.

"No, I don't recall _forgetting_ anything." I sneered teasingly, walking away.

"Good point, I don't think I'd quite fit in your bag..." I laughed at the mental image of Quil, a 6. 7 foot werewolf, curling up in my bag. Giving me answers to questions, but I face palmed t the mental image of him farting leaving me to take the blame.

"What do you want?" I smiled at him.

"You."

"Quil, I'm going to be late for school. Do you want me to get a detention and not make it to our date?" I _told_ him.

"Who said anything about going to school?" He asked.

"Paul, come on! I'm not a kid!" Leah whined, clearly trying to persuade him to take her on a date.

"Me!" I stressed, turning away from him and walking down the road.

"Well guess what? I'm bouncing you!" Quil informed me; he picked me up and shoved me in his truck.

Leah joined me seconds after.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I growled.

"On a double date!" Paul laughed.

"A _date!?" _ Leah exclaimed.

I put my head in my hands as I tried to figure out how exactly I would explain this to Sam...

**AN:**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but oh well. Whatcha think?**


	4. Pushing boundry's

Chapter 3

Sam's pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SKIPPED CLASS?!" I yelled at a shame faced Bella. I heard her mumble something about not just 'class' and instantly saw red.

"YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!?" I all but screamed.

"Sam, calm down love. Let Bella tell us what happened." Emily whispered in a soothing voice.

"No! Yes! Uh... Maybe?" Bella, put her hands behind her back, biting her lip nervously.

"What do you mean 'maybe' Bella? You either did, or you didn't. And you definitely did! I can see it on your face!" Emily put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Uncle Sammy?" Bella pouted, looking all cute and innocent.

"DON'T YOU 'UNCLE SAMMY' ME! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I shouted at her, I instantly felt guilty when she yelped and ran to her room. I'd never yelled at her before. NEVER. I'd most certainly never sent her to her room.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Emily.

"I don't know."

"How come she had to grow up! Why isn't she the little girl who plaid Barbie's with Quil anymore!" I put my head in my hands, praying that I could have those day's back. That she'd be my little Bella again.

"Sam?"

"Mhmm?"

"She's not a baby anymore."

"Don't I know it! I guess I'm just not ready for her to grow up yet, she was so small, so perfect when she was given to us, and look at the mess I've made of her!"

"Don't you remember the day's when we used to skip school and go out on date's?" Emily reminisced.

"You don't think Quil has anything to do with this, do you?"

"I don't think so... I'm gonna go check on her."

"In a minute, I need you!" I whined.

"Our little girl's grown up! When did it happen?" She sighed.

Bella's pov

I ran straight for my room and flopped on my bed. How could he do this to me? Sammy is being really harsh! I'm glad I didn't get Quil involved though, he would be road kill if Sam knew. I let the tear's flow freely, not caring how ugly and unattractive I probably looked right now.

"Aw, Bella babe!" Quil cooed in my ear.

"Quil?" The tear's stopped as a happy smile graced my face.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to see you!"

"Awww! That's so cute!"

He leaned in, until his breathe was fanning across my face. I closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. I think this was the ten-millionth kiss of the day! As you probably guessed, the date went really well!

Flash back-

"Come on Paul! You could at _least_ give me a kiss!" Leah whined as we pulled up to the restaurant.

Me and Quil laughed, Paul wasn't known for being prudish, but with Leah... Well, let's just say their gonna be a PG rated movie until she's 40.

"I need to go to the toilet! Paul? If you could do the honors?" Leah tried.

Paul and I exchanged a 'look' and I stepped forward, linking arm's with Leah and dragged her to the bathroom. I checked no-one was in there before starting my rant.

"LEAH! If you constantly push the boundary's Paul will NEVER have sex with you!" I scolded her.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE! He won't trust himself around you! And trust me! If you want another date, don't push your luck! You'd think you'd be skinnier for all the exercise you get, just pushing your luck!"

"You're right."

"Strategics's?"

"Hell yeah!"

We spoke in hushed tone's as we conversed, and planed what we would do.

We both headed out, I noticed Quil and Paul were trying not to wet themselves, and realized that they would have heard every word... Dun dum dum!

I whacked Quil on the shoulder. Our eye's made contact, and something shifted. He was all that mattered, and I loved him like never before. I gabbed his hand and we ditched the other two, much to Leah glee.

Flash back end-

"I love you!" Quil panted, when he pulled back for breath.

"I love you too!"

Sam's pov

"No Emily, let me go check in on her, I need to apologize. I was really harsh, and she'll never forgive me. I need to do this!" I told her. I walked up the stair's. I brought some brownie's, Bella's favorite, I had a LOT of sucking up to do... I mounted the stairs one by one, trying to think of what to say. did I knock now? I mean, I never had to knock before... We'd been so close! I only hoped she would forgive me. Before I came to a decision, I was confronted by the image of her door.

I flung the door open and walked in, like I used to. But only Bella wasn't sulking on her bed like I thought she would be... She was stood, in fornt of me, with a man, having a make out session. Ouch. She really isn't a baby anymore.

I cleared my voice, and tapped my foot impatiently. They broke apart looking horrified, that when I noticed who she was with.

"QUIL! STEP AWAY SLOWLY WITH YOUR ARMS RAISED!" I saw him gulp, and took great pleasure in the fact that I could torment him from now on. Look's like someone will be taking my patrol's for me! I ate one of the brownie's.

"You! Down stairs NOW!"

"Uncle Sammy!" Bella cried. Then I remembered, I was on a major suck up mission. Beating up her boyfriend would NOT get me in the good book's. But I could alway's punish him when she's not around...

"I'm gonna let this one slide... Just don't do it again! Quil, the door is this way."

"SAMMY!"

"Fine, he can stay! But under supervision!"

"SAM!"

"Do you promise to forgive me if I leave you two alone?" Low blow Sam, Low blow.

"You'll be the best Dad EVER!" I couldn't help that a little bit of my heart melted when she called me 'Dad' I was filled with pride for the young woman she had become, but nauseated at the thought of her growing up in _that_ way.

"Fine, Fine! But remember I can hear everything that happen's from down stairs!" I left the brownie and ran. I REALLY needed a drink right now, and Paul was just the man... They wouldn't notice that I'm gone, they'd be... Chaste, with the thought of me being around.


	5. SO SORRY!

BTW Just uploaded the next chapter, this is where thing will start to get interesting...


	6. Politics

"You're beautiful" Quil purred in my ear.  
"You're not so bad yourself" I laughed at him, looking him up and down subconsciously. He growled possessively, his eyes darkening ever so slightly...

"Mine!" he hissed, pulling me closer.

I heard two feet plodding around in the next room.

"Sam's awake! Out the window!" I shoved Quil, seeing as he refused to move.

"I'm sick of this" he sighed. "I just wanna kiss my girl before me Paul and Jake leave." he grumbled.

"Three people on patrol?"

"Makah pack meeting. Jake's taking Angela, Paul's making Leah stay."

"I best get packing!" I ran to my draws and grabbed some shirts. But wait a minute, he said 'before I leave' not 'we'.

"You're taking me, right?" I asked, suddenly doubting my place at his side. He bit his lip, telling me everything I needed to know.

"I can't believe you!" I yelped a little too loudly; feeling more that a little hurt.

"And, that's your final decision?" I bit my tongue holding back tears as a lump in my throat formed.

"You're too young, I could not present you as my mate. I'd bring shame upon my pack." he said with a new formality.

"So that's it? You're embarrassed of me? I-I'm worthless to you? You know what? Get out!" I shoved at his chest, a single tear rolling down my cheek as his hand held mine there.

"Bella..."

"I said get out!" I screeched hysterically, my little fists pounding against his hard chest. He strode off towards the door not even sparing me a glance.

"No!" I cried feeling ever more defeated by winning, I hand so many feelings and it was pulling me under... I whimpered, the fell onto my bed, sopping inconsolably. I stopped for a second, getting up. I ran my hands over my dresser shoving all my stuff on the floor, I took the necklace he had given me off my neck and threw it at the door. I screamed, pulling at my hair. I pulled the sheets off my bed, pulling the dresser over, I smashed my mirror and took the picture of me and him. I smiled sadly as tears fell down my cheeks. I wailed mournfully as I ripped it in half.

Quil's pov  
I leaned against her bedroom door, listening to her wail and lament . I felt terrible, I sighed. Sam walked out of his room and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have done as you've asked" I whispered resentfully.

"Quil, you do know your protecting her, right? Don't worry about her when your gone, I'll hide her. Just-just don't let them know she has a mate. They know of her no more no less."

"But I love her!" I sobbed pathetically, Sam wrapped his arm round my shoulders.

"I know Quil, and it's going to be okay..." he said in a soothing voice.

"keep her safe!"

If he'd let himself listen, he would have heard Bella whimper 'their coming for me', not that she was conscious at the time...


End file.
